The Lonely
by thecoldforest
Summary: Based on "ICHIJOU TAKUMA: Owner's Guide and Manual" by diciassete. Living in a world where she has no say in life, seventeen year old Takahashi Rena lives day by day with no real hope for the next. She thought she'd be fine that way, as long as she had her music. That is, until he showed up on her doorstep, in a wooden crate no less. Ichijou X OC X Zero. Parallel modern AU.


**(A/N)**

**I really need to stop doing this, geeze. Well, new VK fic, this one based off of ICHIJOU TAKUMA: Owner's Guide and Manual by diciassete. Big thank you to you for letting me use it, I'll do my best not to let you down!**

**Now, I know that this isn't much to start off with, but this is like a preface for a a section of the story. Its no very long because I'm trying to make them sound like children's stories. There will be others, popping in with the regular chaps when they're needed. I swear, I'm working on the real chap as you read this, even though I'm supposed to be doing my math homework.**

**I don't own Vampire Knight, or any other characters that might pop up, only my OCs. **

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

_The Lonely Prince: Book 1_

Once upon a time, in a lonely city, there was a lonely prince who sat up on his shiny throne of gold all alone. Besides himself, there was no one in the city, and this made him very sad.

Everyday, the lonely prince walked through the streets, looking through every window and knocking on every door, hoping to find just one person that would be his friend.

But everyday, no matter where he looked, there was no one.

Toys were out, as if children had only just been playing with them. Food was cooked and ready to eat. Worn and dirty boots were neatly lined up just outside many homes and the prince could almost think that a family had just gathered together.

The prince knew, no matter how hard he searched, there would be no family, no children, no people to eat the freshly cooked food.

Every night, the lonely prince returned to his great palace alone, where no one greeted him, and awaited the next sunrise to search again. And, as the bright moon rose from it's daytime slumber, the prince slept.

The prince woke with the sun the next morning, and stretching, he yawned but did not open his eyes. He really did not want to wake up yet. If he opened his eyes, he knew he would be alone again. In his dreams, he saw his mother and father-the king and queen- and all the people. The in his dreams, the lonely city wasn't the lonely city anymore. This had made the prince very happy.

But now it was time to get up. Get up, up, up, just like his mother used to say. If he was late, he might miss a chance at finding any people.

Open those sleepy eyes, sleepy head.

So, the lonely prince opened his eyes and met the emerald colored ones that stared down at him. Surprised, the lonely prince let out a shout and the eyes vanished.

Alarmed, the price sat up in his bed, about to call the person back, when he noticed a tiny figure standing beside him. It had no hair atop its head and wore only what looked like a sheet, almost like a dress. Its skin was a milky white, almost like a ghost. The two stared at each other for a moment, the green colored orbs of the other wide and unblinking, like they were waiting.

Slowly, the prince swallowed, his heart beating loudly, afraid, and spoke. "Are you real?"

"Yes." Came the instant reply, the voice airy.

The prince blinked once, then twice, before a smile began to form. "That's great!" The prince said. "I am the prince of this city. What's your name?"

"I have no name." Came the soft response of the tiny figure.

"No name?" The prince repeated, confused.

"No name."

"Why?" The prince asked.

The figure blinked once. "Because I am a doll and dolls do not have names."

* * *

**(A/N)**

**See, didn't I tell you it was short? Sorry. It doesn't make much sense now, I know, but all will be revealed in time.**

**Until next update**

**-tcf**

**PS. Ichijou might come in next chap, at the end, in his magical little crate, wanting...tea and rose jam? Let it be known that I don't understand Ichijou's character much at all OTL**


End file.
